


I Know

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: SBI Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Exiled! Tommy Au.December 2nd has come and the meeting didn't go in Tommy's favor. Running away, he encounters Technoblade.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152743
Comments: 5
Kudos: 481





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something because Exiled!Tommy meeting Technoblade had leached itself into my mind because of the 11/29/20 stream.

Today's the day. December 2nd. On one hand, Tommy was thankful that if all goes well, he could probably worm his way out of doing homework for fucking Fundy. But on the other hand, there was that hanging chance that he would be exiled.

"Time to go Tommy!" He heard Fundy yell from outside the camarvan. He walked out and saw Tubbo, Fundy, and Quackity stood there. Sapnap and Punz were also waiting for them. They were assigned to lead them to the a small building that Dream made specially for this meeting near Niki and Puffy's flower shop.

Before they entered, Punz stopped Tommy and held his hand out. "I am obliged to confiscate your stuff."

"Wait what? Why am I the only one getting stuff confiscated?" Tommy yelled.

"That is exactly why," Sapnap said. "You get angry easily and your train of thought immediately goes to—and I quote—stabbing shit."

"He has a point there," Fundu mummbled.

"Who's side are you on Fundy?" Tommy glared at the fox.

"Just—" Tubbo sighed—"Just give them your stuff Tommy."

Tommy snapped his head towards Tubbo's direction. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped and just gave in.

"Even the carrots?" He asked, giving Punz his water bucket.

"Yes, even the carrots."

"Wha—how are carrots dangerous?!"

After handing over everything, he sat down in between Tubbo and Quackity.

"Don't worry man," Quackity said. "Just stay calm, don't fuck shit up, and this meeting will go well."

"Yeah, thanks Big Q," Tommy said. _This will all go well._  
  


_****_

Nothing was going well.

"TommyInnit, you are hereby exiled from this land!" Dream yelled.

"Wait, Dream—" Tubbo wanted to protest, but his voice was overpowered by all the other yelling.

Punz and Sapnap was slowly aproaching him, crossbows in hand. "Woah woah!" Fundy tried to get infront of the two.

"Tommy." He turned to Quackity. "You have to go."

"Tommy, run!" Tubbo yelled, fear evident in his voice.

And without a second thought, Tommy ran. Dream and the others hot on his trail. He could hear the swooshing of the arrows around him. One eventually landing a hit on his left shoulder. Tommy grunted, but continued to flee, making a turn towards the forest-y area, hoping to lose those chasing him.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait that long. Once he was out of the main area, it seemed like Dream and them stopped going after him.

Tommy stopped to lean against a tree when a messaged popped up.

<Dream> And don't come back.

He growled at the message, but his anger subsided when he heard a hissing sound. Not even needing to turn around to know that a creeper was behind him, he jumped away, unfortunately still getting hit by the debris from the exploded ground.

 _This is bad._ He thought. The sun was setting, and it was setting fast. He had to find a safer place before the mobs spawn.

So he decided to go upwards. Climbing a hill was way harder with an injured shoulder but he was managing. _Fuck Dream. Fuck whoever hit me. Fuck everything._

He reached the top, and luckily, it seemed as the area was clear. No zombie, no skeleton, not a mob in sight. Tommy sighed, taking a seat by the edge of a cliff.

"This is bullshit," he said. _Why did I have to be punished? Everyone had their fair share of messing around. Why is it when I did it, I gets into some sort of shit._

Tommy pulled the arrow off of his shoulder and immediately wrapped his green bandana around the wound to make it stop bleeding.

Hell what he did wasn't even that bad! It wasn't his intention to burn the damn house. He just wanted to rob and have fun. But no. Dream decided to be a bitch about a house that was repaired in 10 minutes—the house wasn't even fucking his!

Tommy stared as his feet as it dangled off the edge. He didn't even have anything. He was defenseless. He couldn't even regain his energy because fucking Punz took his damn carrots.

Tommy let out a deep sigh, feeling the adrenaline finally draining out of his system. _It's so fucking cold._

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he found himself covered in a familar red cape. "I told you." A deep, monotonous voice said from behind him.

"How?" Tommy asked, pulling the cape closer to himself.

"I saw Dream's message." Technoblade sat down on the space beside Tommy. "Pieced it up with the little information I have, and arrived at a certain conclusion. As for how I found you? You aren't exactly stealthy."

Silence.

"I warned you Tommy."

"Mhm."

"Remember Theseus?"

Tommy nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I don't want to die like Theseus."

"You won't."

"I just wanted my disks back." Tommy could feel tears pricking his eyes. He leaned into Techno's side, not wanting for the tears to fall.

"I know."

"Techno?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired." Techno wrapped an arm around Tommy, pulling him closer.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreaciated!
> 
> -LumunaStarCrest


End file.
